spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2: A Hero is Born
Chapter 2: A Hero is Born is an episode of Patrick Star (Nick Jr. Series), and the second episode of Patrick Star: The Legend of SpongeBob. Plot SpongeBob acquires the Spatula in the Stone and is transformed into a legendary hero. Synopsis The episode starts with Squidward waking up in his Goo Lagoon home, when he sees Patrick in his bed. Squidward questions if Patrick was sleeping him all along, which Patrick answers yes, and he adds that he was sleeping with Squidward the previous night so that he wouldn't forget to read Patrick the next chapter in his book, "The Legend of SpongeBob," which Squidward completely forgot about. Squidward then gets Patrick's book and gets back to where he left off. The second chapter, entitled "A Hero is Born," starts off where SpongeBob and Marvin the Wizard Star's journey left off. The two are nearing the Spatula in the Stone, and Planktonamor is starting to get impatient, so he decides to defeat the soon-to-be heroes personally, as he leaves his tower and starts tracking SpongeBob and Marvin. The Wizard Star then tells SpongeBob that he senses that they are getting close to the mythical spatula, but he can also sense an evil being tracking them. Just as Marvin sensed, Planktonamor is seen tracking the two heroes, vowing to take the spatula before they can so that he can rule the world, so he must find a shortcut, which he finds rather quickly, so he follows the path to the spatula. SpongeBob then asks Marvin if they are at the spatula's location yet, because his feet are starting to hurt. Marvin then questions on how SpongeBob's feet could hurt so late in their journey. Right when Planktonamor finally reaches the Spatula in the Stone, he realizes that SpongeBob and Marvin also made it. Planktonamor then introduces himself to the two, though Marvin soon laughs at Planktonamor's size upon seeing him. Planktonamor soon however silences him and tells the heroes that he has come to take the Spatula in the Stone so that he can use it for his own evil purposes, and he challenges SpongeBob to a race. The first to reach the spatula will keep it for themselves. SpongeBob accepts, and the "race" begins, though SpongeBob wins easily obviously due to being much bigger than the tiny wizard. Refusing Planktonamor's pleads to give him the spatula anyway, SpongeBob gives Planktonamor a speech as he attempts to pull the spatula out of the stone. As he speaks, he begins to transform. His hair grows longer, he grows abs, he becomes barefoot, and he finishes his speech upon pulling the spatula out. The energy coming from SpongeBob pulling the spatula out sent Planktonamor flying back to his tower, but not before vowing to return. Marvin then congratulates SpongeBob on his tremendous accomplishment. SpongeBob is happy that he has fulfilled his supposed destiny. The two heroes then head back to Bikini Bottomshire to tell the town about how SpongeBob is now a hero. Marvin then recaps on all the things they did on their journey: they walked up a mountain where the spatula was, they had a lunch break, they met Planktonamor, SpongeBob won the race to the spatula, and now SpongeBob is a legendary hero who now owns the legendary spatula. Just then, a Dragon Jellyfish sent by Planktonamor appears to try and steal the spatula from SpongeBob's grasp, though SpongeBob then defeats the Dragon Jellyfish by touching one of its tentacles with the spatula, sending the dragon back to where it came from. As it turns out, the citizens of Bikini Bottomshire saw SpongeBob defeat the dragon and cheer for how SpongeBob was able to easily defeat that dragon, though they question how it is even possible. Then, King Krabs appears and sees that SpongeBob is wielding the mythical Spatula in the Stone, proving to the town that the spatula's myth is real. The town then cheers for SpongeBob again, though even more that he proved that the legend of the Spatula in the Stone was real, and they call SpongeBob their hero. The chapter ends as Squidward reads the sentence, "But SpongeBob's story was far from over. This very chapter brings many questions: What will SpongeBob do next? What is Planktonamor's next scheme? HOW will his story end, anyway? I think I need to take a break and think about it." Squidward then scolds Patrick for not writing a good ending for the second chapter, though Patrick assures Squidward that the next chapter would be better, and that Squidward should not read it until the next day. Squidward then asks Patrick why he needs to read just one chapter a day, which Patrick responds that it makes it feel like reading the book is a "week long event." Squidward then sighs, and tells Patrick to go to his own bed, because Squidward cannot stand sleeping with his former next door neighbor for another night. Patrick refuses to, as he said that SpongeBob is working on something and he doesn't want Patrick to know what it is until he's read the whole book. Squidward then sighs again, telling the viewer, "I'll be relieved once this "week long event" is over." Quotes Trivia *The fourth wall is broken twice in this episode. First when Patrick says that reading one chapter in "The Legend of SpongeBob" per day makes reading the book feel like a "week long event," and again when Squidward faces towards the camera and says "I'll be relieved once this "week long event" is over." Errors *During the close up of SpongeBob's foot, his sock is missing. Gallery SpongeBob Transformation 1 (TLoS).gif|SpongeBob becoming barefoot (notice that his sock is missing) Category:Patrick Star Category:Episodes Category:2016